hitsuji_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Rukia
Rukia and Maria is a Wind Unit that starts with 3★ and is able to evolve into 5★. She is obtainable from: * Rare Gacha * Limited Gacha * Ticket Gacha Unit Description Like Cynthia before them, Rukia and Maria is a hybrid unit that is able to use both mage's equipments and swords as they get to the final rarity. Their default skills are all area magic attacks and costly, so giving them one or two physical skills via awakening might benefit greatly for a long run. Keep in mind that due to their physical and magical proficiency that allows them to access most available skills if not all, it might be rather difficult to get anything specific. As the leader of a team, Rukia and Maria can improve any wind formation greatly. Physical/Magic ATK for Wind attribute +35% UP will grant huge offensive spark to wind units that are mostly known only for their speed. Status Skills 3★='Skill 1: SBBlast Forwards I' * Magic attack on forward enemies + Seal skill effect Skill 2: Blast Forwards I * Magic attack on forward enemies Skill 3: Blast All II * Magic attack on all enemies L Skill: Wind Witch * Magic ATK for Wind Attribute +15% UP |-|4★='Skill 1: SBBlast Forwards II' * Magic attack on forward enemies + Seal skill effect Skill 2: Blast Forwards II * Magic attack on forward enemies Skill 3: Blast All III * Magic attack on all enemies L Skill: Wind Demon * Magic ATK for Wind Attribute +35% UP |-|5★='Skill 1: SBBlast Forwards III' * Magic attack on forward enemies + Seal skill effect Skill 2: Fast Fang - Front Line Strike III * Magic attack on forward enemies Skill 3: Tornado All I * Magic attack on all enemies L Skill: Wind Dragon Attack * Physical/Magic ATK for Wind attribute +35% UP Evolution Item Engagement Ring - An emerald... the stone consecrated by a Goddess in a certain myth (3★ → 4★) * Wind Dragon Fruit x1 * Wind Lord Fruit x1 * Wind Fruit x1 * Coins x5000 I'm getting the feeling that we're being blessed. I think so too, Lucia, but the Priest will still be with us from here on out, you know. Still, that guy sure is bold, preparing something like this. You're really not being up-front, Lucia. You know you're happy about this. ...You're really no match for Maria at all. Wind Spirit's Treasure - The source of wind spirits, said to be used by a hero (4★ → 5★) * Wind God Fruit x1 * Wind Dragon Fruit x1 * Wind Lord Fruit x1 * Wind Fruit x1 * Coins x10000 It occured to me that Maria and I both need to get strong enough that we could fight on our own. I'd be happy to use the rod that I've been using so far, but I'd really like to have a rod that's just for me... To protect Maria, I decided to use a sword. That's true, but... I'd really like to fight with the same weapon. I feel the same way, but... Trivia * "Lucia" mentioned in the 3★ quote and evolution items' description actually refers to Rukia. Gallery Category:Units Category:Wind